Hilos rojos del destino(Reditada)
by ali0516
Summary: Al momento de morir todo termina tu alma se separa de tu cuerpo siendo llevada a un lugar que nadie conoce pero que ocurre si tu no estabas listo para eso cuando en un solo día todo acaba sin darte cuenta lo que te espera después de la muerte es solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa a la cual debes superar si quieres descansar en paz... SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO. Historia reditada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lose debería estar continuando Mi amigo especial pero es que no me llega la inspiración necesaria para continuar la historia así que les traje una nueva historia vocaloid espero que les guste, jejeje en realidad decidi reditarla.  
**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, la historia fue creada por mi retorcida mente inspirada en libros y películas que me gustan. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

_**Sumary**_

_**Al momento de morir todo termina tu alma se separa de tu cuerpo siendo llevada a un lugar que nadie conoce pero que ocurre si tu no estabas listo para eso cuando en un solo día todo acaba sin darte cuenta lo que te espera después de la muerte es solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa a la cual debes superar si quieres descansar en paz porque eres una vida que fue arrebatada ni por la edad ni una enfermedad sino por un grupo de personas a las cuales veías diariamente. **_

La inspiración para esta historia me llego después de leer ghost girl y de ver la película el cadaver de la novia así que no se sorprendan si es un poco muy al estilo de ellos por lo de muerta de amor y todo eso.

Yo: hola personas que leen fanfics

Len: hum

Miku: que te pasa len

Len: nada

Yo: bueno no es momento para preocuparse por el

Rin: tienes razón dejemos a mi gemelo baka a un lado y…

Mikuo: empecemos con el fic

Todos: dejen reviews

**La vida no siempre es lo que queremos, hilos rojos que marcan el destino de las personas, cuando se rompen todo termina pero en realidad de estos hilos rotos crecen otros aun mas peligrosos.**

**-?POV-**

Era una fría tarde de otoño cuando caminaba de regreso del instituto, pasaba por un parque cuando lo vi. Hay estaba el, el chico mas guapo de todo segundo curso y según yo del mundo. La primera vez que lo había visto fue el año pasado cuando por no despertarme temprano tuve que correr toda la distancia desde mi casa hacia la escuela. Para ese entonces yo estaba en decimo y el en primero, nunca me llamo la atención antes pero por algún motivo cuando lo vi caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos del corredor, sentí como si algo en el me llamara. Luego de ese día cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba, pero no tanto como ahora. Que esperan tengo tan solo 16 años es normal que me sonroje al ver a la persona que me gusta.

Regresando a lo de antes, me preguntaba porque el estaba allí de espaldas a mi viendo el suelo, cuando me acercaba a el sentí que algo me había agarrado la mano, al voltearme me tranquilice porque eran los amigos de el, pero esta no es una historia feliz así que no esperen que algo bueno valla a pasar por el momento, yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos así que no los conocía bien, le pedí al que tenia mi mano agarrada que me soltara pero el no lo hizo, en vez de eso me tiro al suelo, los demás al ver eso formaron un circulo alrededor mío y lo llamaron a el, no sabia lo que me querían hacer, pero sabia que seria algo malo. De repente uno de ellos me agarro fuertemente del pelo, yo mientras tanto lloraba y buscaba con mi mirada la de el, cuando la encontré vi que había tristeza y con sus ojos parecía que me decía "lo siento", los demás al ver como lo veía se comenzaron a reír, pero cuando las risas cesaron volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, yo gritaba y pataleaba para que me soltaran pero no había nadie cerca, ellos me estaban matando mientras yo lloraba y lo miraba a el, el también lloraba pero no podía hacer nada, lo que supe después fue que morí, no recuerdo como pero morí.

Una semana después de mi muerte supe que la policía me buscaba, mis padres estaban preocupados ¡no había ido a la casa por una semana!, mis amigos también estaban preocupados. Paso cerca de un mes cuando lograron encontrar mi cuerpo, el cual estaba completamente destrozado, pasaron 2 meses hasta que lograron hallar a los culpables, entre ellos estaba el, se lo veía demacrado, no parecía el de antes, era como si mi muerte le hubiese afectado. Todos sus amigos le echaban la culpa a el y claro al ser al que mas acusaban les creyeron, el no dijo nada tan solo se dejo llevar por la policía. Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que dijeron que harían con el, decidieron que estaría en la cárcel por 40 años. Yo sabia que el no era el culpable, pero no podía decir o hacer nada, después de todo solo soy un alma en pena, el se estaba echando la culpa de todo.

No paso ni un año cuando dentro de la cárcel lo mataron, yo inmediatamente creí que lo habían mandado a matar por miedo a que el dijera la verdad. Nadie investigo sobre su muerte ya que el era un "asesino". Mis recuerdos de ese día siguen siendo borrosos en la parte de mi muerte y para poder descansar tengo que descubrir que paso. Según me contaron otros espíritus cuando una persona muere por algún motivo que no sea por la edad o una enfermedad y esa persona era buena se convierte en un alma que tiene que buscar lo que le falta, aun no se que me hace falta pero espero que a el le falte algo para así poder ayudarlo y que el me ayude a mi aunque para eso tendría que encontrarlo.

Pasaron los días hasta que en una noche de tormenta un espíritu del cual me había hecho amiga traía consigo a otra alma, al parecer nueva, cuando le mire la cara me sorprendí, era el, en ese momento quise abrazarlo, pero recordé que el no me había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, el también me vio, nuestras miradas chocaron, al ver sus ojos pude ver que no tenían brillo, estaban vacíos, sin vida, como si no tuviera nada en ellos. Al verme el aparto la mirada rápidamente con temor a que yo lo odiara. Creo que si yo siguiera con vida me hubiera sonrojado, pero ya no estoy viva y el tampoco lo esta, al estar muerta por meses comprendí que el amor ya no existe para nosotros. Tal vez sea un poco tonto pero sentí como si algo dentro de mi se moviera como si aun estuviera viva, tal vez las almas si puedan amar.

He de admitir que al principio me daba miedo el pensar que estaba muerta, creía que era un simple sueño pero luego deje de pensar eso, creo que lo mejor de estar muerta es que me he reencontrado con mi hermano mayor el cual murió hace cuatro años junto con su mejor amigo, en la casa vivimos 21 personas ahora 22 con el, cada espíritu con su historia algunos murieron juntos como familia y otros por separado, cada uno con algo que buscar, con secretos, con diferencias y con demás, pero he de decir que en estos meses he aprendido a querer a cada uno de ellos como alguien de mi familia. Me pregunto como estarán mis padres, tal vez ellos están sufriendo, ya que primero mi hermano fue asesinado y ahora yo. También me pregunto como estará la hermana de el, ellos eran muy unidos, siempre juntos, pero ahora ella esta sola, eso me duele ya que ella también era mi amiga.

Hay muchas cosas que jamás entenderé pero espero irlas comprendiendo aunque sea un poco con el paso del tiempo. Mi madre cuando era pequeña me hablaba sobre los hilos del destino, el aura de las personas y el color de los corazones, cada uno representa algo diferente. Los hilos representan la vida a la cual esta destinada la persona, algo que no se puede cambiar y es inevitable, "las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable" eso me decía mi madre y ahora empiezo a creer en ello. El aura es la personalidad misma de la persona, según ella existe el aura blanca la cual es el bien, la negra el mal y la gris es decir la gran mayoría de personas ni bueno ni malo, no lo entendía muy bien hasta ahora que puedo ver la verdadera apariencia de las cosas.

El color del corazón se refiere al amor, si recuerdo están los verdes que son la amistad, los rojos son amor pasional, rosa un dulce amor y muchos mas, he de admitir que eso si lo entendía pero ahora lo entiendo mas. Tal vez mi madre me hablo de eso porque ella conocía mi destino, no por nada el día en que murió mi hermano le había dicho "ten cuidado con cualquier grupo que veas", a de ser porque en su familia podían ver cosas que los humanos normales no, su familia era conformada por sacerdotes que podían ver los hilos, el aura y los corazones de la gente, tal vez por eso al morir mis sentidos se desarrollaron mucho mas rápido. Bueno eso no importa en este momento, lo que importa es saber porque aun siento esta cálida sensación en mi pecho aun después de que ambos hayamos muerto.

**-fin del POV-**

**Los hilos rojos del destino han comenzado con su retorcido juego crees poder descubrir lo que te falta y llegar a la meta. El amor te ayudara pero también te debilitara sigue a tu corazón y lo lograras.**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo no rebelare quien es la chica hasta el segundo así que si quieren saber mas les vale seguir leyendo.

Yo: y que tal

Len: quienes son los protagonistas

Rin: dinos

Miku: onegai

Mikuo: no seas mala

Yo: eso es información clasificada

Len: eh?

Yo: secreto

Len: hum mala

Miku: bueno ya despidámonos

Todos: ¡por favor dejen reviews!

Yo: si dejan les prometo subir el segundo capitulo el domingo junto con un nuevo capitulo de mi amigo especial y también de mi otra historia.

Len: si quieren saber quienes son los protagonistas dejen reviews

Rin: si son tan sapos como len dejen reviews

Mikuo: si quieren que los gemelos hagan incesto dejen reviews

Miku: ¡nani! Ellos no harán eso

Yo: es verdad ellos solo son hermanos

Len: solo dejen reviews e ignoren a Mikuo

Todos: onegai *con ojitos de cachorros*

Mikuo: oye como es eso

Len: solo ignórenlo

Yo: bueno ya terminemos con esto que quiero escuchar Gekokujoude rin y len

Miku: Alisson

Yo: Aquí vamos, revolución, a la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos *cantando*

Mikuo: hay que admitirlo es pegajosa

Len: si

Miku. A ustedes no les dicen nada en esa canción en cambio a mi me tratan como su enemiga

Rin: Miku-chii tranquila solo es una canción

Yo: Escucha y mira nuestra lema de vida: "La de verde es nuestra gran enemiga"*cantando*

Mikuo: bueno la perdimos

Rin: Len tráeme una naranja, Miku trae la aplanadora, Mikuo escribe una nueva historia en la cual yo domine al mundo jajajajajajajaja

Len: quien te nombro líder

Rin: yo misma algún problema baka

Len: ninguno chica tsundere

Rin: cállate chico shota

Miku: tranquilos

Rin: yo no hice nada Rin es una buena chica *hablando como tobi*

Mikuo: yo soy el mayor

Todos: a quien le interesa

Rin: Rin world domination jajajajajajajjaja *ríe como maniaca*

Yo: de que me perdí

Len: de nada ya vámonos

Mikuo: quiero puerro

Miku: yo también

Yo: bueno vamos a comer yo invito

Los demás: ¡hai!

Todos se van menos rin que seguía riendo como maniaca

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaa mis queridos lectores regrese a traerles un nuevo capítulo de hilos rojos del destino y como sabrán en este capítulo se revelara a los protagonistas. **

**Vocaloid ni sus miles de personajes me pertenecen… le pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías. Si me perteneciera Gumi dominaría el mundo con sus cancines, Len seria mi esposo, Yuma mi amante, Piko mi mascota, Nigaito mi novio y Dell mi esclavo.**

**Sumary: en el primer capítulo XD**

_El rincón VOCALOID_

Yo: holaaaaaaaaaaaaa lectores de fanfiction

Len: como han estado

Miku: nosotros hemos estado bien

Mikuo: excepto por Rin que no va a estar el día de hoy con nosotros

Yo: en su lugar tenemos a la gran y única*sonido de tambores por parte de Len*Gumi

Se ve a una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes, con un traje naranja.

Gumi: Hola que hay de nuevo

Yo: Gumi-chan es un gusto tenerte con nosotros

Gumi: el gusto es mío

Mikuo: bueno no hay tiempo empecemos con la historia

**Mi vida siempre estuvo marcada por lo que estaba a mí alrededor, no sabía lo que era vivir por mi cuenta, pero un día tuve que aprenderlo porque ya había muerto.**

**-? pov-**

Era un día como cualquier otro cuando caminaba tranquilamente hacia el parque, luego de un arduo día de clases, ´´mis queridos amigos´´ me habían dicho que fuera al parque que quedaba cerca de la escuela.

Cuando llegue no los encontré, así que decidí esperarlos, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuche unos pasos que se acercaban, allí fue cuando vire la cabeza y la vi, caminaba con la cabeza gacha por lo que no había notado mi presencia.

Yo ya la había visto antes pero jamás me atrevía a hablarle. Soy muy tímido en este tipo de situaciones, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando yo estaba en decimo, ella estaba con sus amigas pasando por las canchas de básquet, donde yo solía estar. Estaba allí tan linda vestida con el uniforme escolar, el cual se ve mal en muchas a mi criterio, pero en ella se ve tan bien, bueno su cabello turquesa era movido por el viento y sus ojos del mismo color brillaban como la luz de la luna.

No sé qué le decían, pero vi que miro hacia mí y se sonrojaba. Un lindo tenue rojo adornaba sus mejillas de forma casi celestial y su cara angelical comenzaba a hacer gestos raros. Se veía tan LINDA.

Volviendo al principio, sentí como si más personas se acercaran a donde nosotros estábamos, en ese momento escuche su voz diciéndole a alguien que la soltara, al virarme vi que se trataba de uno de mis amigos, el resto estaba alrededor, me sorprendí al ver que en vez de soltarla la tiraba al piso y de repente me llamaron a que me uniera, yo no quería pero me obligaron, uno de ellos la agarro fuertemente del pelo frente a mis ojos. Ella lloraba y ellos lo disfrutaban, vi cómo me miraba por lo que yo intentaba decir lo siento con los ojos, el resto al darse cuenta de cómo nos mirábamos se comenzaron a reír, pero después siguieron con lo de antes, no sé lo que me pasaba de repente empecé a llorar al igual que ella, ella gritaba y pataleaba para que la soltaran….. no se lo que paso después, uno de ellos me había golpeado en la cabeza y quede inconsciente.

Poco después me entere de que había desaparecido, yo no sabía nada ya que a la mañana siguiente había despertado en mi habitación, mi hermana me dijo que uno de ellos me había traído. Pasó una semana y encontraron su cuerpo cerca del parque. Un mes después atraparon a los culpables, es decir a mis amigos y a mí.

Todos ellos me echaron la culpa y la policía les creyó. Tuvo que pasar una semana para que decidieran que hacer conmigo. He de admitir que después de su muerte yo cambie completamente, me aislé del mundo exterior y ya no tenía brillo en los ojos, era como si estuviera muerto en vida.

Volviendo a lo anterior, decidieron meterme a la cárcel, al saber eso creí que lo que me quedaba de vida se vendría abajo, no fue tan malo en realidad, pero claro nada dura para siempre. Luego de 4 meses de estar encerrado, hubo una pelea muy fuerte, no se sabe como inicio, pero según los rumores le pagaron a un interno.

Bueno el hecho es que me asesinaron. Si lo se como puedo estar diciendo todo esto si morí, pues se los diré todo. Al morir de una manera inesperada eres condenado a vagar por el mundo en busca de lo que te falta.

Ya contados los hechos que me llevaron a esto, empezare a relatar lo que me está pasando. Bueno morí la semana pasada a los 17 años, muy joven para mi gusto. Conocí a una alma de cabello rosa metálico llamada Teto, la cual fue asesinada en Tokio. Ella me hablo acerca de las almas.

A la semana de mi muerte llegue a una casa abandonada, era de noche pero Teto dijo que sería bueno conocer a mas almas. Al entrar vi que había como 20 personas dentro, cada uno de ellos con sus miradas fijas en mí. Algo nublo mi vista por un momento, pero al ver bien me di cuenta de que había una gran mancha turquesa mirándome fijamente. Me sorprendí al ver que esa mancha era ella, la única chica que ha logrado acelerar mi corazón, la única que con solo una mirada me ha hecho sonrojar. Espero poder hablarle y decirle cuanto la quería, la quiero y la seguiré queriendo.

Esta es mi historia y mi nombre es Len kagamine, un chico rubio de ojos azules que el único error que ha cometido es no elegir bien a sus amigos.

**-fin del pov-**

**Los hilos ya están en posición, iniciemos el juego de una vez así sabremos si ganaras o perderás, en este mundo, donde lo único que importa es llegar al final.**

Como prometí ya se revelo a los protagonistas….

Yo: wiiiiiiiiiii

Len: porque siempre soy el protagonista

Gumi: yo jamás lo soy así que no te quejes

Miku: bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy

Mikuo: chaoooooooo

**Dejen reviews….**


End file.
